


Held Captive with My Nii-chan

by Misagi4Life



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misagi4Life/pseuds/Misagi4Life
Summary: Misaki and Takahiro go out to lunch to discuss Misaki's future and end up getting abducted
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki was nervous. Niichan had called and asked to have lunch together with just the two of them.

I wonder how this will go, Misaki thought.

He called Usagi-san up to let him know he’d be home late.

To Usagi-san:

“Hey, Niichan wants me to have lunch with him, will be home late.”

Two seconds went by.

“Are you sure, want me to tag along?”

“Baka Usagi, I need to do this alone.” Misaki thought.

“it’s fine, I can handle Niichan.” He texted Usagi-san, though he really was worried what Niichan and he would be talking about.

“Oi, Misaki!” Takahiro waved from the restaurant’s entrance.

“Well, atleast he seems to be in a good mood.”

Misaki ran to meet his brother with a forced smile on his face.

Inside the restaurant

“Misaki, I know I need to give you time to make up your mind of what you wanna do with your life, but staying with Akihiko is just gonna prolong your future.”

Misaki was secretly annoyed at his brother, “Usagi-san is my future, “ he thought to himself.

“Don’t worry,. Niichan, I’m not staying with Usagi to mooch off him. We really enjoy each other’s company.”

“That may be, but, this can’t go on forever. You need to live your own life and find a wife and –“

It was then that Misaki lost it.

“What if I DON”T WANT A WIFE?!” shouted Misaki in the restaurant.

Takahiro just stared wide eyed at his little brother for causing a scene.

Misaki was embarrassed and annoyed and decided now was a good time to end their lunch.

“I think I’m full for the day, Niichan.”

“Misaki…”

Takahiro reluctantly payed the bill, though Misaki offered to pay his share, and they headed outside.

“Misaki, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just care about you…”

Misaki turned around and was about to reply with suddenly and group of men surrounded him and Takahiro.

“Uh, hi, can we help you?” Misaki stammered.

“Yes, yes, you can…” one of the men said as he grabbed Misaki from behind and placed a rag laced with chloroform over his mouth and nose.

“Misaki!”, Takahiro screamed and ran towards his brothers’ captors.

“Let him go, let my little brother GO!” he screamed at them, punching one of them in the cheek.

The man then retaliated and kicked Takahiro in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

One of the other men then snuck up behind him and placed another rag laced with the same drug over his mouth, and his vision became blurry.

His last thought before he faded into nothingness was, “Misaki, don’t hurt Misaki…”


	2. You Weren't Supposed to Find Out Like This, Nii-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro finds out the truth about Usagi and his little brother.

Akihiko sat alone in the penthouse, next to Suzuki on the couch, waiting for Misaki's return.  
"He should've been back a while ago. What could be taking him?"  
He was worried that Misaki's conversation with Takahiro hadn't gone too well.  
He was about to grab his phone to text Misaki when suddenly his phone buzzed.  
"Misaki has sent an image." He read.  
"That's weird, Misaki never sends me pictures."  
He opened the text and his heart sank.  
There was a picture of Misaki bound and gagged unconscious with his head laying on Takahiro's lap, who was also bound and unconscious.  
"Misaki!"   
Terror seized him at that moment, and he turned on his GPS to see where they were being kept.  
He grabbed his coat and headed out the penthouse, heading to save his beloved Misaki and his bestfriend Takahiro.

Takahiro woke up first. His vision was blurry, but he noticed he was in a dark room and he was tied up. He felt something on his lap and looked down and remembered.  
"Misaki! Misaki, wake up!"He screamed behind his gag.  
Misaki, feeling his brother's frantic movements, slowly opened his eyes and got adjusted to his surroundings.  
Fear overlook him as he realized he was bound and gagged, and he was here with his nii-chan.  
Misaki looked into his brother's eyes and Takahiro could read his brother's feelings.  
"It's not your fault, Misaki..." Takahiro desperately wanted to get these feelings to his brother.

Just then the back door opened and three men came in to see their captives.  
"Finally awake, I see."  
Two of the men took the gags off the brothers mouths so they could speak.  
Takahiro was the first to speak up, "What do you want with Misaki and me?"  
The leader of the group, Sloan, walked in front of them and began to explain sinisterly,  
"Actually, you were never meant to be brought. We only needed your little brother... but since you were there we figured this would be more fun."

Sloan walked over to Misaki and grabbed his face and began to caress his cheek.  
"You see, Misaki is the real prize. His lover would do anything to keep him safe."  
Takahiro looked confused, Misaki didn't have a lover, not that he knew of anyway.  
"Oh don't tell me you don't know..."  
Misaki began to seriously freak out.  
"No, not like this. Nii-chan isn't supposed to find out this way." he thought.  
Sloan gave an evil chuckle.   
"Your little brother is Usami's lover, didn't you know?"  
Misaki bowed his head in shame.  
Takahiro looked at Misaki dumbfounded.  
"Misaki, is this true?"  
Misaki began to sob quietly and nodded his head, "Yes, Nii-chan, it's true. I love Usagi-san."  
Takahiro didn't know what to say.


	3. Don't Touch My Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro watches as his little brother is abused

Takahiro couldn't believe what he had just heard. His little brother and his best friend were lovers.  
Misaki finally got the courage to look up into his Nii-chan's eyes,   
"I-I'm sorry, Nii-chan, you weren't supposed to find out that way. I was afraid you'd start hating us, so I asked Usagi-san not to say anything."  
"Misaki..." Takahiro was speechless and part of him wondered if it could really be true.

  
Before Takahiro could finish what he was going to say, Sloan reached for Misaki's shirt and ripped it open, showing the love bites from Akihiko.  
"Ahh!" Misaki screamed in embarassment.  
Takahiro saw them, the bite marks his best friend gave his little brother.  
"Nii-chan, I love him." Misaki said quietly before he began to sob.

"I hate to interrupt such a tender moment between brothers but we have business with the boy," Sloan said sinisterly.Takahiro looked at Sloan fearfully, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, we've already sent Usami a picture of you bound and gagged...but unfortunately we haven't heard from him, so maybe a video will persuade him. Isui, get ready to record this."  
Isui was the silent one holding his phone and giving Misaki a sinister look.   
Sloan grabbed Misaki by his neck and dragged him away from Takahiro.  
"W-wait! What are you doing? Nii-chan!"  
Sloan laughed mockingly at Misaki, "Let's show Usami a little fun..."  
"No! Misaki! Don't hurt my little brother!" Takahiro struggled to his feet but the third man, Gage grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the concrete floor. Takahiro continued to struggle but it was useless.  
"Stop! Don't touch him!"  
"Relax and enjoy the show, bro." Sloan told Takahiro before he pushed Misaki to the ground.

Sloan hovered over Misaki and began to lick his face and neck.   
Misaki struggled underneath him, but his arms were still tied behind his back. "Stop! Please..." Misaki whimpered.   
Sloan the grabbed Misaki's cheeks cruelly and forcefully kissed him. "Mmph..." Misaki couldn't breathe.   
He tried to kick Sloan off but he was too strong. Sloan then began to caress Misaki's chest.   
"ooh, so soft..." Misaki turned away from his captor ashamed. He never wanted anyone but Usagi to touch him like this.   
Sloan then knelt down and began to lip Misaki's nipples and bite them roughly. "AHHH! Usagi-san~" "Nii-chan, don't look, I don't want you to see me like this..."

  
Takahiro couldn't watch. He had to look away as his brother was molested. He swore, if he could get out of those ropes, he'd kill Sloan.  
"No, not there, please!" Takahiro jerked up when he heard Misaki's desperate pleas in vain.  
Sloan unbuckled Misak's belt and stripped him of his pants and underwear. then he roughly sucked Misaki's dick and bit him.  
"AHHHH! S-Stop, please!"  
Sloan refused to listen to Misaki's pleas.  
"Please, let him go, let my brother go!" Takahiro pleaded.

  
Sloan then turned Misaki over and forced him on his knees. He began to unbuckle his own pants and withdrew his shaft.  
Both Misaki and his brother began to panic in that moment.  
"No, don't. Only Usagi-san can do that to me," Misaki thought as he began to sob anew.  
Sloan then impaled Misaki roughly, so hard Misaki began to scream violently.

He didn't give Misaki a break, he just kept thrusting harder and harder mercilessly.  
"Usami, I hope you're enjoying the show!"

Panic overcame Misaki at that moment. He'd totally forgotten that Isui was recorded the whole thing to show Usagi-san. He began to scream and cry harder, begging Sloan to stop but he refused to listen.

"AH! AHH! AHHHHHH!" Misaki screamed right before he passed out from exhaustion.  
"Misaki!" Takahiro screamed as he saw his brother faint and collapse onto the concrete floor.  
"Bastard, how could you do that to him!" Takahiro screamed from the top of his lungs.  
Sloan then walked over to Takahiro and punched his face so hard he passed out too.


	4. The Talk About Misaki x Usagi's Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Takahiro talk about Misaki and Usagi's relationship

Akihiko drove frantically, desperate to save his precious Misaki and best friend.   
Just then he heard a ding from his phone. It came from Misaki's phone again.  
When he clicked on the message, he saw it was a video. Though he was afraid of what he'd see he clicked it and listened to the video as he drove.  
He listened to his lover's pleas for help and gritten his teeth in anger.   
"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all, Misaki."  
"Please, not there!" Usagi froze and watched as his Misaki was brutally molested.  
He slammed his hand on the steering wheel.  
"I should've been there. I should've gone with Misaki to meet Takahiro..." Usagi thought as silent tears began to fall from his eyes.  
With blurry vision, he contiinued to follow his GPS to where Misaki and Takahiro were being held.  
"I'll save you Misaki..."

Takahiro woke up with a huge headache. When his vision cleared up, he looked across from him and saw his little brother still unconscious on the cold concrete floor.  
"Misaki..."  
Takahiro scooted across the floor to be by his little brother's side.  
"Misaki, wake up, wake up!" he said with tears in his eyes.  
He began to remember random moments from Misaki's childhood.   
He remembered his own birthday when Misaki tried to make him a birthday cake for the first time and failed miserably, but darn it, he was too cute!"  
"Ah, Nii-chan, I'm sorrry..."  
"Misaki, it's perfect. " He had given his little brother a hug and even cried a little.

Another time, Misaki had come home from school with a sunflower and a huge grin on his face. "Nii-chan, teacher told us to give this flower to someone special. so I'm giving it to you since you always look after me."  
"Misaki," Takahiro couldn't say anything else as he ran to embrace his little brother and they soon found a nice vase to put it in.

Another time, Takahiro left Misaki with a friend while he went to hang out with Usami. "Nii-chan, why can't I go to? I wanna meet your best friend!" Takahiro had made an excuse because he wanted some free time away from his brother. He loved Misaki but he needed some time to himself too. It was strange how Misaki and Usami got together. "I wonder what it would have been like if they HAD met when Misaki was so young." Takahiro thought.

Other memories began to come back to Takahiro, and tears began to fall from his eyes and fall on his little brother's cheeks.  
"Oh, Misaki, I'm so sorry!" Takahiro knelt down and hugged Misaki as he cried shamelessly.

"Nii-chan?" Misaki said as he woke up.  
"Misaki...don't push yourself."  
Misaki sat up and would've hugged his brother but his hands were still tied behind his back.  
"Misaki, turn around." Takahiro turned around and untied his brother and Misaki returned the favor.  
They sat there and talked about Misaki and Usagi-s relationship.

"So... how'd it start?"  
"U-um... well, " Misaki blushed as he nervously thought about how to tell Takahiro everything (except how that Usagi loved Takahiro first, he figured that was something Usagi had to decide to tell.)

"Usagi-san was in love with someone who broke his heart."  
Takahiro was shocked. "I never knew Usagi even loved anyone."  
"No, you wouldn't, Nii-chan," Misaki thought to himself.  
"Anyway, I found out he loved someone and I was there when they broke his heart and I couldn't stand it. How could they treat Usagi that way! He's so kind."  
"I couldn't hold my tears in for Usagi-san and before I knew it we started falling in love with each other. Really it started as soon as I moved in with him. I really love him, Nii-chan, and he loves me."  
"I see..."   
"So all those times you made excuses to stay with Usagi-san, were because you didn't want to leave him?"  
"Yes...I'm sorry we lied to you, Nii-chan. We were just so scared."  
Takahiro felt ashamed.   
"Well, I didn't exactly give you a chance to explain. I'm so sorry, Misaki. I may not understand how this all happened and why but you're my little brother and Usagi is my bestfriend, of course I'm ok with it."  
Misaki couldn't believe it. He began to cry happy tears as he embraced his brother.   
"Nii-chan, thank you!"

Just then the Takahashi's turned around as they heard the iron door creak open.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Sloan asked mockingly.


	5. Seconds, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three men come back to Misaki and Takahiro for Seconds

"Misaki, get behind me." Takahiro got in front of his brother to protect him.  
Sloan walked towards the Takahashi brothers as he eyed Misaki up and down.  
"That was fun earlier, Misaki, but I think I want seconds."  
Misaki cringed at his captor and looked to the floor, avoiding Sloan's gaze.  
"You won't touch him again." Takahiro defended Misaki.  
"Tsk tsk... you don't exactly have a say in the matter. Besides Gage here said he liked the way you felt when he held your arms behind your back earlier. So he wants a chance to taste you."   
"No! Leave Nii-chan out of this!" Misaki bravely stepped from behind his brother.  
"Heh, ain't that funny, boys, they think they have an option.."   
The three men began to walk towards Misaki and Takahiro.

"WHAM!" From behind they heard a loud noise, as the back door was kicked open.  
"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki cried overjoyed to see his lover.  
Takahiro glanced at his bestfriend with relief.  
"Be careful, Usagi. They're dangerous!" Takahiro warned him.  
A rugged arm reached from behind and grabbed Misaki by his neck.  
"Ahh!" Misaki screamed in terror.  
"MISAKI!" Both Takahiro and Usagi-san cried at once.  
"Stay back, or I'll cut him.!" Sloan said sinisterly.

Usagi walked forward hesitantly to stand next to Takahiro. He was desperate to save his precious Misaki.  
"You know, I can see why you're so fond of him, Usami."  
Misaki began to cringe and look down ashamed, avoiding Usagi's gaze. He felt so embarrassed and dirty standing naked in the grip of the man who molested him earlier. "His skin is sooo soft, and his voice - when he cries, I swear I think I'll instantly cum right then..."   
Usagi gritted his teeth in anger, feeling as if the very words coming from Sloan's mouth were poisonous venom.   
"And his taste -" Sloan paused as he licked Misaki's ear, "is so delicious.." He whispered these words into Misaki's ear and the boy cringed and whimpered ashamedly.  
Both Usagi and Takahiro clenched their fists, ready to strike Sloan dead for tormenting Misaki.  
Misaki had had enough and bravely bit Sloan's arm which was holding his throat in a deadly grip. Sloan threw Misaki to the ground and grabbed his pocket knife and lunged at the boy's face.

"MISAKI!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good place to end, right ? xD Hah, just kidding


	6. Nii-chan Knows, Usagi-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi-san and Takahiro leap to Misaki's aid

Misaki began to frantically crawl backwards, trying to get away from Sloan.  
Usagi and Takahiro rushed to stop Sloan.  
Sloan knelt down and shoved Misaki to the ground and slashed at his chest.  
"AHH!"  
Usagi and Takahiro rushed into Sloan and shoved him off Misaki.  
Gage grabbed Takahiro from behind and began punching him furiously.  
Takahiro wasn't having it though, and fought back, enraged at all that Misaki had been through.  
"You guys, won't hurt us again!"  
Usagi was beating Sloan at the same time, punching him furiously in the face, kicking him in his balls,   
Isui snuck up behind Misaki and grabbed him by his hair.   
"No, not now... not when we're this close..." Misaki thought in terror.  
Usagi and Takahiro ceased their fighting and rushed Isui and knocked him out cold.  
Usagi then smashed Isui's phone to pieces for recording Misaki's rape earlier.  
Gage and Sloan slowly rose to their feet, ready to rush them again, but collapsed from exhaustion.

"MISAKI!"" Usagi rushed to embrace his lover.  
"Misaki, Misaki,..."  
Misaki suddenly grabbed both sides of Usagi's face and passionately kissed him.  
Usagi looked up confused, but continued kissing Misaki.  
Misaki embraced Usagi and whispered in his ear, "Nii-chan knows."  
Usagi couldn't believe it. He was so happy and yet frightened at the same time, but he suddenly returned Misaki's kiss.  
"I love you, Misaki." Usagi said before he kissed him again.  
*Pant, pant * After getting his breath back, Misaki confessed in front of his Nii-chan.  
"I love you, too Usagi-san. I love you too, so much it hurts."  
"Misaki..."  
Usagi passionately began kissing Misaki and caressing his face and shoulders.

Usagi and Misaki stopped when they heard sniffling coming from behind them. They turned to see Takahiro crying.  
"I can't believe it! My baby brother and my bestfriend... I'm just... SO HAPPY!"  
They smiled as the stood up, ready to head home, after they called the police and got these molesters arrest of course.

Takahiro went back to his house with a joyful heart. Manami noticed him when he came in.  
"Wow, you look happier than usual. Did you have a good lunch with Misaki?"  
Takahiro was once again quite speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think this is a good ending? Should I make the story longer? Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
